Untameable Fires
by SkyChild
Summary: FIN After a nightly trip with Tsume, Kiba finds himself thinking of the grey wolf more and more often. And as Tsume gets trapped, it's time for the white one to decide just what his friend means to him. KibaTsume
1. Nightly Chase

Untameable Fires

Author: Lexa (yatenshiweb.de)

Date: 01/05

Disclaimer: a bone belongs to a wolf, and all our favourite wolves belong to Bones and anything related to it, isn't that easy? I'm only borrowing them to have a little fun with them and promise to return them (mostly) unharmed!

Rating: none. Might go up later.

Pairing: Kiba/Tsume. Shonen-air, non-yaoi (probably… I'm not too keen on writing it, simply because I'm unable to, but a hint of lemon-freshness might appear… someday… somewhere…)

Setting: between episode 20 and 21, after Kiba's trip to the Garden of Eternity but before reaching the Floating Ice.

Summary: After a nightly trip with Tsume, Kiba finds himself thinking of the grey wolf more and more often. And as Tsume gets trapped, it's time for the white one to decide just what his friend means to him.

Author's Note: yeah, when the Angel of Muse calls, it's dangerous to resist (alright, I've seen "Phantom of the Opera" one time too often ;;;) , thus I sat writing this till 5 a.m. OO;;; My first Wolf's Rain fic… how could I fail to notice this wonderful anime for so long?! Shame on me!

_ Chapter 1 Nightly Chase _

_Run, wolf warrior, to hide your hunger _

_In your eyes there are cold fires burning_

Tongues of flame that can never be tamed 

It's annoying.

All the while I'm sitting here, in this cave, something terrible might happen to Cheza, and no matter how much I want to, I can't go and search for her!

Toboe and Hige are exhausted, I can see that, which was why I let myself being talked into taking a cave for the night and resting, and still… yes, I'm also tired, still drained from my little adventure in the Garden of Eternity, nevertheless I don't find rest as long as I'm not on my way to her.

My life, my light, my purpose. Cheza.

It's only been one day since we left the Indian village that so reminded me of the place I was raised at, and I've not fully recovered yet. But at this rate, if this annoying itchy and nervous feeling doesn't go away soon, I won't find sleep tonight. Or any other night, for that matter.

Cheza… 

Sighing, I shift a bit on the hard stone floor and let my gaze skim over my three companions, all in their wolf forms since it saves us the trouble of making a fire to keep us warm.

Toboe's curled up like a puppy, sleeping soundly, as is Hige, only that he's snoring slightly… never thought a wolf could snore.

Tsume, on the other hand, lies near the cave's entry, his ears even in sleep twitching back and forth every once in a while, always keeping watch, constantly alert and never letting his guard down.

That's how he is, his former life as a gang leader in the city we met in probably taught him to be always watchful.

I'd been a little surprised to find someone like him in a place like that.

Since my first encounter with Tsume, since our first fight, I'd always been wondering what this guy was doing in that filthy, corrupted place- far too unimportant and small a city to hold a wolf like him.

I tried to figure him out, to understand why he stayed there, so I hurt his pride- which I was sure he had plenty of- and he promptly reacted.

Yes, we've certainly had a rocky start- after all, our first meeting consisted of fighting and insults.

However, I believe to comprehend him better than he probably wants to see.

There's a wild, untamed look in his eyes that belies the life he led, his graceful swiftness and steely strength were entrapped in that petty town, and I could almost feel his aching need for freedom, to run with the wind like a wolf's supposed to do.

Perhaps it was seeing no way to unleash his spirit what made him so itchy when it came to other wolves and drove him to go over the edge again and again.

Because he, unlike Toboe, realises that a wolf is unable, no, _inapt_, to live with humans.

They are too fragile for the power we possess, too frightened of life itself, too… _domesticated_, for lack of a better word.

Hige probably doesn't care, and Toboe always tries to befriend humans, forgetting about his own strength and causing trouble time and again.

Well, he can't help it, I guess… though I was also rised by a human, the 'education' he received was as different from mine as can be, as a dog instead of a wolf… anyway.

Tsume, on the other hand, knows well about the dissimilarities separating us from the _ningen._

In the beginning, there was a constant battle of wills between the two of us, he intentionally questioned every decision I took, denying anything I stand for… testing me, perhaps.

He's a strange existence, this grey wolf with the characteristic cross scar of unknown origin on his chest who fancies going in black leather and wearing golden earrings… he's tall and lean, agile and fast, strong and fierce, wild and untameable, with 'a dangerous feel to him', as Hige put it, and not even disguising himself as a human for so long could weaken his pride- something I'd thought of as impossible… until I met him.

Why, after all the quarrelling we were through, he made up his mind to come with me after all, follow me out of his town into an unknown hazardous realm, is still a mystery to me…

Though, as I have to admit, I had hoped for him to join me.

It wasn't that I suddenly minded going on my own, but I had found those three weird guys that obviously sensed the moon flower as well… and I simply wanted them to come along.

Nothing more.

And I have learned not to question my instincts.

Maybe I was giving them the purpose in life they were missing- I could feel they were tired of constantly acting human, drifting in the current of a human environment that denied their very existence.

They had nothing to loose.

And suddenly, I had a pack again- with me being the alpha.

Not even Tsume has complained about that, mostly because only I knew something about the path that lay in front of us.

He's cool-headed, almost cold-blooded most of the time, his dripping sarcasm can really hurt … and sometimes I need him to remind me that I'm not travelling alone anymore and that, no matter how I try, I'm still only a wolf, especially when there's nothing but finding Cheza on my mind and I tend to forget about anything else.

Since he's more experienced in leading a pack than me, even if it was a pack of humans, this is quite understandable.

Although… lately, he has changed, you could almost say, _mellowed_.

This process has been going on for a while, mostly since Cheza joined us- only after we'd left the Forest of Death I noticed how protective he had become around her.

Then again, we all changed basking in the scent of the Flower Maiden.

Yet, the most impressive shift in his character happened just when I wasn't there, when I was busy enjoying for the first time true peace in that dreamscape called Garden of Eternity.

After I returned and woke up that night, I went out to look for my friends and found them peacefully- that alone seemed like a miracle to me- talking…

Wait a second… Tsume? Talking _normally_? Teasing his companions _gently_? … _Laughing_?!

As I watched his interaction with Toboe I couldn't keep the image of an elder brother off my mind- such a thorough turnaround in his behaviour that I almost couldn't believe my eyes.

No need to worry, though- he's still cold, sarcastic and able to snap irritably at anyone… but it's like he's found some kind of peace with himself, a purpose and a conviction.

I sigh again.

That itchy ache in my stomach just won't go away, it makes my claws clench… I need to get away from here! Maybe a little walk will soothe my restlessness

I cast a quick glance at Toboe and Hige- both firmly asleep. No way I'll get them to continue our journey at once, and if I try to leave on my own, they'll probably have my hide.

Then, already rising to my feet, I take a brief look at the object of my recent musings- and I stop in mid-move at finding my gaze locked with golden eyes.  
"Exactly where're you going?"

I meet his look. "Just a little walk, that's all. I need some fresh air."

All right, a lame excuse, since the cave we're spending the night in is drafty as hell…

He realises it, of course, and gets up quickly. "I'll come with you." No further comment, as always.

"Might it be that you're worried?" I just couldn't keep the teasing question to myself.

His look is unreadable. "I've got no intention to search for you for days on end again," he states calmly and heads for the cave's entrance.

With a small smile, I follow.

Maybe a walk for two won't be so bad- I certainly enjoy his company.

And so I find myself walking next to him beneath the starlit sky over the rocky plain.

I glance up briefly- no moon tonight. No moon… a bad night for Cheza…

Cheza… 

"You just can't keep still, can you?" His voice, somewhere between amused and annoyed, demands my attention.

Unwillingly, I smile a bit. "Not really." Then my eyes drop, and I shake my head quietly. "I'd love to simply start running and looking for her… my body is practically aching for it. Sitting around like this drives me crazy."

"Fine with me, only that the Chibi and Hige can't go on… you've seen how tired they are."

"Yeah… I know. It's just that I can't rest at all…"

He eyes me for a moment, than a small, mischievous smile grazes his features, and suddenly he quickens his pace, trotting first, than jogging, until he's running, his paws whirling up a cloud of dust in his wake.

I hurry to keep up with his pace, chasing after him and, still running, call out: "What are you racing like that?!"

He gives me a wicked grin. "You want to run? Then do so- the others may rest, and for us the night is young!"

With that, he speeds up further, and I simply follow him, catching up with him, and soon we're chasing each other through the night.

I'd almost forgotten the enthralling feeling of just running, not hunting or being hunted, but by one's own free will, enjoying the pure freedom of the plain motion, until you feel every fibre of your body with an acuteness that comes only with reaching and surpassing your limits.

The cold night wind hits me, caresses my sides and cools my heating limbs, calling me to follow him, a midnight black sky stretches over us in all its infinity, and only far, far away the plain meets the horizon, the only border limiting us tonight.

Rocks go flying beneath my paws, yet I do not stop, running in long strides with all my strength, stretching my body, running free of the tenseness and all regrets, loosing myself in the sensations of a hunting wolf.

Roaming, _straying_, and Tsume is right next to me, and the thought of chasing him, being chased by him is incredible exciting.

Obviously not intending to slow down the least and give me the chance to overtake him, he flashes me that provoking smirk again, and this time I answer it, answer his unspoken challenge. Yes, he certainly relishes our chase through the starlit night as much as I do.

Maybe this was what he followed me for…

Our pace leads us to one of the high, narrow rocks the region is abound with and almost simultaneously we push off from the ground, sinking our claws in the rough surface, feeling it splinter beneath our paws.

This strange race of ours goes from horizontal to vertical, and now, unfortunately, Tsume has the upper hand. He's quicker and more agile than me, so I've got a hard time keeping up with him.

Despite this I'm determined not to be shaken off… not by him!

I reach the peak only moments after he did, clawing at the rock in order to hurl myself on the plateau .

It's evident that the hunt took its toll at Tsume's body as well, for we face each other panting, nevertheless smiling.

"You tired already?" he taunts me, despite the cross-scar rises and sinks rapidly with his hectic breaths.

Feeling the blood still racing through my veins, I smile. "Maybe I should ask you that?"

He snorts with contempt. "You must be kidding. But…" Again, his eyes twinkle impishly. "…if you want to test it out, our score isn't settled yet!"

Our 'score', the first time we me and fought…I'd probably have won if it hadn't been for that kid protecting him, something he, as I could clearly sense, despised as hell.

Yet, I'm pretty sure it was an exception that I had the upper hand in fighting him… He's taller and undoubtedly stronger than me, plus, looking at the life he led, he must've much more fighting experience than I do.

To that time, I had the conviction he lacked, what gave me extra strength. Anyway, a real fight between us might end in a draw, if I was lucky, or with me on my back, if I was unlucky.

I have still to react to his challenge, and somehow, unlike my normal self and though I know that we actually should save our strength, I feel like playing his games tonight.

"Fine with me," I reply and crouch my body, tensing every muscle and watching him intently to predict his attack.

No warning is given before he moves, rushing at me with fangs bared, and with a growl I jump aside, only to try to snap at him as soon as he's turning to me again.

Our barks and growls break the nightly silence as each of us struggles to get the upper hand, dodging and attacking, retreating and rushing forward.

Yeah, it's mostly show, since none of us really wants to hurt the other, it's kind of like the play fights I remember from childhood days, and to soothe my aching ego, I could say I wasn't taking him serious enough, for inevitably, I find myself pinned to the ground on my back with his paws on my chest holding me down.

All right. He won. Figures.

As he hovers over me, his ferally gleaming eyes, so close to my face, bore into mine… his untameable eyes that seem to glow on their own in the dim starlight.

Definitely attractive. 

Where did that come from?!

Yeah, Tsume's an unusual existence- he's the one people notice first wherever we got. Not cute Toboe with his almost feminine features, not Hige that looks like the nice guy from next door, not me… but him. With his style of clothing, the confident way he carries himself, his rather dark skin, the remarkable scar, handsome face and the strangely silvery hair… maybe his way of, even in human disguise, screaming at the world that he's different.

Certainly different. 

Perhaps the fact that the adrenaline still makes me feel light-headed is partly his fault…

He smirks. "I won."

"I noticed that."

Slowly, he retreats and watches me climbing to my feet quietly.

My body now reminds me that I've just been paralysed for some days, I'm panting heavily and my aching limbs demand to grant them rest.

Anyway, I'm still feeling excited, my chest seems to be bursting with energy despite the fact that I'm pretty exhausted… I inhale the cold, pure night air deeply, lay my head back and start to howl.

The hollow, low tune echoes over the plain, and almost instantly another voice joins me.   
When looking to the side, I see Tsume standing next to me, eyes closed, his howl deeper and rougher than mine, yet also with all his soul as we both allow the animal instinct of the wolf to claim us…

My breathing has calmed a little as we finally stop, and from up here I can see a faint ray of silver at the Eastern horizon.  
"Dawn's approaching," I say though I know that Tsume must've noticed as well. "Let's go back."

He nods. "Fine." Then, once again, that unnerving grin of his makes the corners of his mouth turn up. "That was fun, Kiba," he steps closer to me until our noses are almost touching, and beneath his intense gaze, I find myself shivering involuntarily. With cold, of course. "We should repeat that… someday," he murmurs, the sound of his voice low, and with a hint of seduction.

With that, he turns and starts his descent from the mountain top.

Our return is far less frenzied than our way here, and we walk side by side in companionable silence.

It's kind of strange, if you think about it.

That the two of us, who nothing short of despised each other in the beginning, have reached a point where we can walk, fight and travel side by side…

We're pretty different from one another, and yet Tsume is the one you could call my counterpart in our crazy little pack. I have to admit, it made me feel warm when my friends told me that they'd searched for me for days… that Tsume hadn't given up on me as I had expected him to.

Friends. Strange concept… but they make me feel that there's more to life than struggling to achieve one's purposes. Living without purpose is unnatural, of course, but still… you need a break from time to time. Friends you can rely on. Like mine. Like him.

Don't know how he knew what I needed tonight, that hunting and fighting would calm my restless mind and raise my spirits. The two things that are engraved deeply into ever wolf's soul… maybe he understands the nature of wolfs better than I thought.

Maybe… he understands _me_ better than I thought.

"Don't worry, Ker," the man whispered, pressing his gloved hand closer against the cold, shimmering glass that contained his most precious treasure before turning his head to the large monitor to his left that, together with the bluish light emanating from the large glass tub, bathed the large room in a dim light.

"That man is here, Kares-sama" reported a black-clad soldier from the other end of the room.

The elderly, emaciated man in the unkempt, once dark-green robes of a priest nodded and waved his hand impatiently. "Bring him in if he's got something useful to tell me."

"He claims that he's seen the wolves, Kares-sama," the soldier said before opening the door that had been hidden in the twilight up to now. Two of his comrades led a nervous young man into the room who seemed to have had numerous hysterical fits- all the time he was looking around anxiously, his whole withered appearance was the form of one that'd once inherited courage and strength and was now reduced to a trembling wreck, barely a shadow of what he might have been.

Kares' two soldiers pushed the man into the middle of the room before delivering a quick bow towards their master and leaving quietly.

The small rustling of heavy robes accompanied the older priest approaching his guest and scrutinizing him for a long moment, obviously disapproving of what he saw. "What could you possibly know that'd be of any interest for us?"

Still trembling, the younger man clenched his hands and stammered: "I've… I've seen them!" His voice ended in a panicky squeak.

The priest sighed before addressing the former warrior once again. "Your clothes… have you been a soldier?"

"Y-yes, I've been in that ho-horrible war!" came the rushed reply.

"Which side were you fighting for?"

This time, the answer came even faster: "No-not necessary for you t-to know! B-but I've seen the wo-wolves! They f-fou-fought our men… a-and… and ki-killed them! Like d-d-demons!"

"Wolves have the tendency to kill, dear friend." The young man flinched and hurled around to look at the large glass tub the cold voice had come from. His eyes widened and he became, if possible, even more jumpy.

Inside it he could see the head of a hard-faced man who was glaring at him with a steely expression on the scarred features. The body belonging to this visage, however, seemed to be a burned, crippled… mess, floating in the bluish liquid that filled the tub, only the head remaining outside.

"Yes, dear friend," the cold voice continued, "what you see is the result of said war- it turned my body into that _thing_ here," the disgust in his tone was clear, "and you into a stammering wreck. Now tell me, what do you know about those wolves?"

As the young soldier only gaped at the bodiless human, the green-robed priest turned impatient. "Tell my son what he wants you to now, otherwise…"

The other man didn't really want to know what 'otherwise' meant, so he gulped before continuing: "T-there were four of them, a-at first look they would s-seem like humans, b-b-but… as we f-fought them," the stuttering turned even worse, "t-they s-sudde-suddenly were beasts, with g-g-gleaming eyes a-a-and fangs and c-claws and all, a-and…" Here he faltered, gulping heavily before opening his shirt to reveal a horribly scarred chest- clearly recognisable were the four parallel slashes. "The br-brown one w-was small, with a silvery ring around his foot, the s-second b-brown one was l-larger and had kinda collar. Th-then there was the w-white one, a-a-and then t-there w-was the grey w-wolf w-with t-the c-cross-scar o-on h-his chest," he clutched his upper body, his face contorting in frightened memory and his voice turned higher, almost shrieking, "h-he w-was s-s-strong l-like a d-devil, a-and s-suddenly h-he w-w-was i-in front of m-me a-and s-slashed m-my che-chest a-a-and h-his f-fangs w-were a-a-at my throat…!" His eyes rolled back and it seemed as if he was close to breaking down- Kares didn't wonder what had reduced a strong warrior into that blubbering heap anymore.

"So… he was the strongest, you say? The grey wolf?" The voice from the glass tub had taken on a greedy edge. "The grey one?" the man urged.

A shriek was his answer: "YES! DEVIL HIMSELF!!"

The green-robed priest waved his hand at the guard still positioned next to the door. "Take him away." The man obeyed at once, opening the entrance and calling his two comrades who came in immediately, grabbing the still stammering man's arms and dragging him out. Even as he'd left the room, his frantic cries could be heard: "THE GREY WOLF! THE DEMON!"

"So, Ker, what do you think?" Kares broke the silence after some time.

His son remained quite for a long moment, pondering, before calling the addressing. "Find out if there have been any records on those wolves' recent whereabouts. Also send someone out to ask around the enemy's troops."

"Hai, Ker-sama," with that and a deep bow the soldier left the room.

"What I think, Father? I think that a new life has just fallen into my lap," the scarred one laughed, however the sound had nothing friendly to it and echoed hollowly through the room.

So, what do you think?

English's not my mother tongue, so there might be mistakes in here I didn't notice… please leave me a review if you find something (and even more so if you don't )

I'll reward your reviews with an update… . And yeah, last paragraph was necessary to ensure your attention XD


	2. Separation and Decision

**Title: Untameable Fires**

_Author:_ Lexa _(yatenshiweb.de)_

_Disclaimer_: child Lexa: "Mommy, can I own Wolf's Rain? Pleeeease!" puppy eyes

Mommy of Lexa: "No! Do you know how much work you have with wolves? Be contend with torturing them in your stories!" scold

Child Lexa: pout "Now you know!" --

_Rating_: (none)

_Author's Note_: reads reviews I _knew_ I started writing in English for a reason X'D Yume no Zenchou: one of the best?! You must be kidding Anyway, thankeeeeees lonegreywolf: argh, thanks, stupid spelling mistakes ;; It's not my first English fanfic (my first ones have been much worse sweatdrops), only my first Wolf's Rain ficcie… anyone else: you readers simply rock .V

Well, if someone'd like to play my beta-reader (especially in use of words and grammar), I'd be more than happy… smile

And yes, I know, it's a bad habit to change POVs in the middle of a story… chapter one just turned out this way, but after that… first person narrator wouldn't fit. shrugs just in case anybody wondered…

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Separated** _

_Ich tue das woran ich glaube / Ich lebe meine Wahrheit /Ich traue meinen Augen /Ich gehöre meinen Worten _

_(Böhse Onkelz, „Ich mache was ich will")_

_(I do what I believe in / I live my truth / I trust my eyes / I belong to my words)_

growl

"No. You're _so _not serious," Kiba sighed in annoyance at the sight of a sheepishly grinning Hige. "You're _not_ hungry again!"

Slowly, even the usually composed alpha started to loose patience. It'd been hard enough to make the two younger members of their dysfunctional pack get up as soon as the sun emerged to start its journey across the sky, and he had so hoped that after one night's delay, they'd finally start searching for Cheza for real, but at that rate, they wouldn't even make it out of this desert before dusk!

Though his little nightly "walk" with Tsume had taken the edge of his restlessness a bit, it was by no means soothed, and the longer he was kept from looking for the Flower Maiden, the more irritable he grew.

The moon knew what could be happening to her right now, she could be in pain or whatever- and here he was, listening to the collar-wearing brown wolf complaining about how hungry he was, instead of following her scent feverishly as he so desperately wished to do.

Breathing in deeply, he tried to keep his voice calm and to _not_ shout at his comrade as he said: "We've just eaten at the Indian village, remember? How the hell can you possibly be hungry??"

"He'd starve, you know, if he doesn't get to cram his stomach full every three hours," Tsume commented dryly.

"Hey!" Hige protested vehemently, "I just think we'd better eat in stock!"

Between irritably clenched teeth, Kiba growled: "We – don't – have – TIME – for – hunting!!" and stared into the brown wolf's eyes in open hostility.

"Come on, guys, don't fight," Toboe dared to interfere. "And besides, Kiba, he has a point- we don't know when we'll get to eat next, and since we'll need all our strength, maybe it'd be…" The pup trailed off, flinching under the glare Kiba was shooting at him.

The white wolf was almost ready to shout, his painful, blinding need to find Cheza making him deaf to any logic in his friends' words… when suddenly a strong hand, both calming and restraining him, fell onto his shoulder.

"Kiba." His name, spoken in Tsume's low voice, contained hundreds of meanings- a warning to get a grip on himself as well as a reassurance of loyalty and a soothing of his fears, and the dark-haired youth felt a strange, pleasant warmth emanating from that simple touch.

"Alright," he finally gave in before meeting Tsume's gaze steadily, thus failing to notice the baffled look Toboe was giving him at seeing the unusual intimate interaction between the two older members of their pack.

"Anyway, hunting in such a large group is pretty pointless in this deserted area. Let's split up," Tsume said, taking his hand from Kiba's back and crossing his arms in front of his chest again.

Kiba nodded. "I'll go with Hige… so he won't eat anything by himself," he decided while shooting the brown wolf a dark glare.

>I'm really looking forward to it, Hige thought but kept his opinion carefully to himself lest to irritate the white wolf any further.

"So it's me and the runt, ne?" Tsume dropped his human illusion and nodded his head in the Southern direction in order for Toboe to follow him.

Kiba watched the two wolves run off for a moment longer than necessary.

There was another reason why he'd chosen to hunt with Hige, one he'd never have admitted- he was certain that having Tsume with him would have distracted him to say the least.

Though he loved to watch him fighting, with that feral fire in his eyes, amber orbs that threatened to burn anything in their wake…

"You smell that, too?" Hige interrupted his musings after a while.

"What?" Kiba turned to him, puzzled.

"Do you also smell something amiss here?" the collar-wearing wolf repeated.

The white one sniffed the air briefly, but couldn't find anything out of ordinary. "No, do you?" he asked back.

Hige let his suspicious gaze wander along the horizon for a moment. "Nope. Must've been my imagination," he said slowly, then hurried along to Kiba's side again who'd already started to head off into the opposite direction.

Hige sniffed again… nothing.

Strange… for a moment, he'd been so certain…

>Motor oil… and humans…

* * *

"Ne, Tsume…?"  
"What?" 

"Do you really think we gonna find something eatable here? Seems completely desolate, this place…" the younger wolf wondered.

The grey one simply shrugged as well as he could in his true form. "Guess so. Nothing large around here, mostly small rodents or something, but if Porky claims we'll have luck… his nose is quite reliable if it's about eating."

"Oh… alright."

Silence for a while as they chased over the dusty ground, keeping their eyes, ears and noses open for any sign of life in the desert.

"Ne, Tsume…?"

"What?" The reaction came much more irritated this time.

"Is that a town over there?"

The brown wolf had stopped, looking to the left where, in some distance, the grey silhouettes of houses interrupted the constant line of brown-yellowish ground and blue sky at the horizon.

However, the older one didn't bother to slow down, forcing Toboe to hurriedly go after him. "Only ruins," Tsume finally answered, "not even a whiff of a human smell around here. A dead city."

"Oh…" Toboe murmured while trying to keep up with the grey wolf, and took one last look at the deserted town.

So sad… what might have happened to the inhabitants? Maybe this desert hadn't always been such a desolate place, or how else could people have lived here?

Or perhaps it was a former mining city, and after exhausting all resources, the miners and their families had left to find another place.

>Loosing home is terrible… The young wolf could barely finish that thought as suddenly the soil seemed to shift beneath his paws, causing him to stumble and loose his balance.

Over his shoulder Tsume, having stopped, threw a questioning look at the pup. "I…I think the ground just moved," Toboe stammered and looked around in puzzlement.

The grey wolf was just about to scold the brown one for his foolishness, when he heard…

"Ne, Tsume…?"

… the grinding of steel on steel and…

"RUN!"

… the sound of machines and cracking earth.

Barely in time Toboe had managed to stumble to his feet and jump out of the way, retreating to the safety of Tsume's side as the soil seemed to open up, revealing a dark cave and several glinting armed robots, automatic warriors not unlike the one they'd encountered at the beginning of their journey in the deserted military base, the only difference being that these ones possessed some kind of arm instead of a cannon on their side.

They'd had a hard time defeating the one from the former military area, and there had been only one.

Now, however, Tsume and Toboe faced no less than three of those artificial soldiers…

>Oh shit.

* * *

>Why do I slowly get the feeling that this whole 'hunt' is for naught?! Kiba wondered as he watched Hige for what had to be the hundredth time sniffing the ground intently without finding any trace of something else except dust. 

The brown wolf realised his lack of success as well.

>Alright, maybe there's really nothing to eat here. Yet… his gaze darkened as it drifted over the monotonous desolate landscape. >I can't shake off the feeling that something's definitely amiss here… if only I could point a finger on what it is…

Kibe felt his temper rise again, the foolishness of this situation gradually eating away his already paper-thin patience. "Hige…" he started, but couldn't voice his thought, since suddenly a breeze carried a strikingly, horribly familiar howling to their ears, together with a faint hint of blood…

"Toboe!"

"Tsume!"  
Without exchanging any more words, the two wolves raced off into the direction the hollow sound had come from.

* * *

>Oh shit. With a low growl, Tsume took a step in front of Toboe, assessing his opponents with narrow eyes. Three of them would be hard, though he had clear advantage due to that, this time, he wasn't hurt. Better forestalling their plans by attacking first. 

Without second thought, he rushed forward at the robot soldier in the middle, dodging the whipping 'arm' it raised in order to repulse him, and digging his teeth deeply into the thing's throat, feeling the metal crush beneath his jaws.

During his time of leading train robberies, he'd fought more than one of these creatures, enough to know where their vulnerable points lay.

The tubes providing it with energy that lead from the head to the torso were cut off by the wolf's ripping claws, oil and gas alike spilling and staining the grey fur, and Tsume winced as, in his last spasms before collapsing, the machine threw his arm up convulsively and delivered a deep cut to his left shoulder.

Alright, one done, two more to come, he let go of the robot warrior's throat ready to turn on the next one… when a high whimper caught his attention.

>Toboe!

The young wolf hadn't moved from his spot, frozen by fear, and obviously the second creature wasn't willing to give him the moments he'd need to regain his composure, instead moved towards the pup… causing him to cry out quietly, almost a call for help hat turned into a brief bark of surprise as he found the machine being pushed aside.

Tsume flung himself at the robot, teeth bared in a feral snarl, burying his claws in the thing's neck, ripping out some tubes and causing it to back up, however it wasn't about to get down yet, and as the grey wolf landed on his feet again, he realised his mistake- in his eagerness to protect Toboe, he'd let himself end up with his unguarded back to the third of the robots… and the machine's electronic brain recognised the chance before Tsume could react in any way.

He only felt something hit the side of his head with the force of a cannon ball, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Tsume, you alright??" Toboe had been shaken out of his momentary paralysis by the sudden turn the events had taken, and hurried to the grey wolf's side worriedly as the robot warrior moved toward them again.

The young wolf growled. Not again!

He'd defend Tsume, just like the other wolf had protected him, had been hurt because of him, and Toboe wouldn't allow that to happen again- he'd promised not to whine anymore, and thus, gathering all his courage, he stepped in front of Tsume, teeth bared and doing his best to look fearsome… yet the machine just seemed completely unimpressed by his sudden display of bravery, wiping him aside with a forceful movement of his metallic arm like he was nothing, sending the brown wolf flying with a strangled cry, before taking a step toward Tsume again.

Its impassive mechanical gaze rested on the grey wolf who desperately struggled to get to his feet again, trying to ignore the terrible light-headedness and the fact that his view refused to focus again, that all sounds seemed to be dimmed… apparently the blow had hit his head harder than he thought.

He saw the next strike coming, could make out the exact movements and determine the moment the impact would hit him… but his body simply refused to obey his orders to move, and he could only close his eyes seconds before the metallic limb collided with his skull, his eyes rolling back at the force of the attack, he skidded several meters over the rough, dusty floor, little rocks scratching his skin beneath the fur, and after he came to a halt, Tsume knew with certainty that he wouldn't be able to get up again.

His limbs felt completely outside of his control, especially the hind legs that he couldn't feel at all, everything in front of his eyes was a blurry mass of colours and undeterminable forms, his ears were literally ringing… all he could be sure of was the violent pain raging through his head, so that he almost welcomed the darkness that threatened to swallow him.

Although it was strange… they hadn't killed neither Toboe nor him, even if they could have done so quite easily, instead merely knocking him out… he wondered if that was a bad sign… those were his last conscious thoughts before Tsume blacked out.

Toboe could only watch in horror from his position on the ground as the only unharmed robot soldier, the one that had knocked out Tsume, reached out with his mechanical arm and grabbed the grey wolf's limp body, lifting him from the ground with something akin to care before, accompanied by the damaged one carrying the robot Tsume had defeated, returning to the subterranean tunnel they'd emerged from, vanishing into the darkness beneath before the ground slid close again, leaving no trace of the cave beneath and the ones that'd disappeared there.

The brown wolf jumped to his feet, rushing to the place where just had been a trap door, only to see nothing but dust and dirt, nothing but the lingering stench of motor oil.

Realising that his efforts were for naught, Toboe sat on his hind legs, laying back his back and uttering a low, desperate howl, hating himself more deeply than he ever had.

* * *

Kiba and Hige found him still in that state of self-loathing when they arrived at the scene some minutes later, his voice bare of any emotion except bitterness as he told them what'd just taken place here. 

Ignoring the young wolf's feelings, Hige started to sniff the ground immediately, trying to trace the stench of machines and to determine the direction they'd taken underground while silently cursing himself. He should've known! He'd smelled the motor oil, his keen nose providing him clear advantage in that, so why hadn't he warned the others?

"They've headed East, probably for the abandoned town over there… maybe an underground base," he finally informed the other remaining members of their pack. "If we hurry, we might catch up on them!" He turned around, sniffing the ground again before trotting eastward… as he noticed that Kiba made to move to follow him.

"…Kiba?"

"We have no time, remember?"

Hige couldn't believe his ears. Kiba just _couldn't_ have said what he thought he had heard him say…

"You want to leave him here?!? Tell me that you're not serious!" the brown wolf demanded.

The older one's head was lowered, hair shadowing his from view, his expression unreadable. "We have no time," he repeated darkly. They really hadn't. After that long a delay, they might never find Cheza if they didn't get going _now_!

Growling darkly, Hige took a menacing step towards the alpha, glaring at him as angrily as Kiba had glowered at him earlier. "So you intent to leave one of your pack, a friend, here in order to pursue Cheza. Did I understand you correctly?"

He was angry, as angry as he rarely got- but to see Kiba actually considering letting Tsume down was more than he could really stand.

"So all your talking about finding Paradise _together_ was just nonsense? A lie? Are you willing to betray friends if it serves your 'purpose'? Answer me, Kiba!"

"Go." Both Hige and Kiba started at the single, yet infinitely meaningful word spoken in Toboes high-pitched voice, the bitterness in his tone something they'd never have associated with the pup. "Just go if finding Cheza is more important for you. I'll go alone."

"A-alone?!" Hige stammered, trying to digest the second stunning statement in less than five minutes.

The young wolf got to his feet and, without looking any of them into the eye, started walking in direction of the abandoned city. "He saved me again and got hurt- again. It's because of me that he's got caught, and I owe him that much, even it kills me."

"Bu—hey, Toboe!" Hige made a move to follow the pup, yet paused in mid-stride. "Kiba. I realise how much you want to save Cheza… but so want we!"

Only silence came from the white wolf.

"Do you know what Tsume said to me after we lost you? He told me that, having met you, he just couldn't give up and would keep looking for you. He never gave up on you. Bear that in mind," Hige said softly, then, after once again receiving only silence as an answer, he went after Toboe, hurrying as to get to his side quickly.

Together, they headed off to the desolate town, and Kiba's gaze followed them.

Though his face was a mask of blankness, his insides were reeling around as two strong conflicted impulses struggled to get the better of each other.

He _wanted_ to go after Tsume, to save his comrade, the one that hadn't stopped looking fo him, the one that'd soothed his uneasiness away one night ago, he didn't want to continue his journey without him… but just as powerful was the urge to drop everything and track Cheza, his world, his light, his life. Without her, he couldn't live. Yet… his new-found friends, his first pack since he'd lost his family…

The ones that'd taught him more than anyone else of loyalty, friendship and who, everyone of them in their own way, had become something he didn't want to miss.

Had Hige been right? Would he betray his own pack for Cheza's sake?

Yes, he'd done so before… after Darcia's castle had been destroyed, he'd taken after the airship that'd brought his most precious treasure away, without thinking of what fate might have befallen his pack. He couldn't have cared less, with nothing but Cheza's sweet scent filling his head, he'd left and almost died.

Tsume had come after him. Could he come after Tsume?

>Never thought I'd let my friends down just like that… Then again, he mused bitterly, before meeting his three companions, he'd never had friends, at least not ones like Hige, Toboe and Tsume.

Battling himself, Kiba watched the two brown wolves running, their forms getting smaller as the distance between them grew, and suddenly his heart wrenched.

They… would not kill Cheza. Not immediately, anyway, she's too valuable, and even despicable Darcia had treated her with strange care. Tsume, however, might not be lucky…

Even though they, according to Toboe's report, hadn't killed him right away, maybe the robot soldiers or their master might alter that later on… he couldn't leave the grey wolf in the hands of who-knows-whom. He'd hurry up and resume his search for Cheza with as little delay as possible.

His friends- no, his pack. He wouldn't let them down.

Having made his decision, Kiba started to run in long strides until he'd caught up to his packmates.

Meeting Hige's approving smile, he replied to the still unanswered question: "It was no lie. And I won't betray my friends."

With that said, the three wolves continued toward the abandoned town, not really knowing what or whom they'd confront, but willing to take the risk.

>Tsume… wait for us.

* * *

Author's ramblings at the end: 

Mh well… maybe I pushed Kiba too far by assuming he'd consider letting his friends down for Cheza's sake, though I've always wondered how he'd choose if need be- his single life-long purpose and meaning, Cheza, or his new-found extraordinary pack?

Actually, the scene with the robot warriors took me pretty long, I simply hate writing fighting scenes >. They annoy the hell out of me, I've got it all in my head and just can't put it down on paper properly hates And it won't get any better in the next chapter, I'm already scared of writing it ;; the only things forcing me to write it anyway are… the need to finish this story in order to _finally_ get Tsume and Kiba together P, and second, your reviews… so please, support a poor authoress struggling with her own brain by donating some comments .

one or two more chapters to come, depends on how the story turns out… this humble piece of literature has surprised its author more than once already XD


	3. Better let sleeping wolves lie

**Title: Untameable Fires**

Author: Lexa (yatenshiweb.de)

EDITED VERSION

Disclaimer: Hey guys, Tsume speaking. So, if ya people really believe that this girl owns us shudders with disgust I'd seriously advice you to take a nice li'l room in a mental asylum. Come on, as if such a handsome, independent and not to mention cool guy like me could belong to _this person_! growls

Lexa: truer word was never spoken, I'm afraid sobs me own nothing ;;

Rating: R17 (some violence and language, just to be sure)

Author's Note: Muwaha wonder what will happen to Tsume? . Well, if I like a character, I love to make him suffer… and I _do_ like Tsume grins evilly can't help it ;;;;

Tsume: Help me

Very sorry for taking so long ;; I'd almost given up on this story, don't ask why, no time, and as time went on, my Muse went with it plus, I've been abroad for one month with no opportunity to get online… sorry, people! Now I'm back, and it's done Y

Hope you haven't given up on me yet!

And thanks to my favourite readers

AspirinForYourHeadache: stop it already, you're making me blush blushes thank you anyway! °° I'll do my best in the sequel… though it's gonna be angsty more than anything else ;;;;

dragonwing4: aaargh, sorry, you're right, I mixed those guys up… gomen ne I'm a pretty confused person sweatdrops thank you ;;

fangsire: don't ask for too much of that sequel… it won't bear any resemblance to this story, merely taking up some of the events told in this ;;;

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Better let sleeping wolves lie _

_Beyond the physical and logical I will survive / I'll never give up, I'll never submit / I'm here to fight with swords made of me_

_(Valiance, "Swords made of me")_

As Tsume came to his senses, he almost wished he hadn't, because immediately the pain was there, and it felt as if nothing short of replacing his head with a new one would cease it.

A major concussion, he supposed as a splitting headache threatened to make his skull explode.

Still he couldn't quite recall what exactly had happened to cause this state, many parts were hazy, he only remembered a fight- that much was certain- and getting hurt. Then blackness. Nothing.

Slowly, more details arose from the depths of his mind, he'd been defending Toboe against the robots, yes, after their pack had separated in order to find some food…and as the memories returned, so did his full consciousness.

Not yet daring to open his eyes, lest to worsen the headache any more, he listened to what his other sensed told him- something hard, cold beneath him, it felt like metal; a soft gurgling noise was all his ears could catch, echoing slightly, telling him that he was in a hall or room of some kind, a bad sign; and in the air hung a faint, yet acute stench that he couldn't quite determine.

Looks like I'm captured, he sighed inwardly. That would have to change.

Anyway, apparently there was no immediate danger- Tsume couldn't tell just how long he'd been out of it, but certainly long enough to finish him off, if his captors had indeed wanted to do so.

So he decided to wait until his head would calm down a little and then take the steps necessary to get out of here- such an irritating delay on their search, nevertheless right now it seemed impossible to get up without having his head split open, rather poor prerequisites if one wanted to escape from a unknown place.

Still, the piercing stench sort of bothered him- it was somehow familiar, or so it seemed, yet he couldn't put a finger on it.

Hige'd certainly know what it is, Tsume mused. That brought his thoughts back to his pack- what were they doing right now?

Toboe's probably whining, and Hige's grumbling about his empty stomach- as usual. Coming to Kiba, however, his musings stopped- he just couldn't figure the other wolf out.

What about him? Most likely, he'd resume his quest, looking for Cheza- last night, he'd made himself quite clear about what came first on his priority list.

Tsume wasn't quite sure why, yet… the thought somehow saddened him.

Immediately, he growled at himself. Hell, he had never been relying on others for help or rescue, and he certainly wouldn't start now! He'd get out of here- wherever 'here' might be- and then set out on Kiba's tracks.

And best was to begin with finally cracking his eyes open.

He regretted doing so instantly, as a bluish, though rather dim light pierced his pupil, and he couldn't bite back a pained grown.

"So the sleeping beast has finally awoken, hasn't it?" In the split of a second, Tsume was on his feet, teeth bared and growling, ignoring the pain that threatened to knock him down any moment, and looked around for the unknown speaker.

He'd been so certain that he hadn't smelled a human in this room… however, at realising just who- or rather, _what_- had spoken to him, he didn't wonder anymore.

Because that _thing_ in the large, blue flickering glass tube had, apart from the scarred head framed by dark hair, nothing human to it- a head that, despite the ruined torso it rested on, was held up high in a way that spoke of immense charisma and willpower, of a man whose mind hadn't broken apart as his body had, and though nothing was left of his former enthralling exterior, he just refused to alter his behaviour at all.

Staring at the crippled man in instinctive disgust, Tsume barely noticed his legs giving way beneath his body when the adrenaline rush subsided and the pain returned with full force, his eyes rolling back in his skull that was about to burst, drawing a choked groan from the grey wolf as he closed in eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the nausea that came with the headache, almost making him want to throw up.

The taunting, cruel voice somehow nudged its way back into his awareness, cold and delighted at the same time. "My, my, don't push yourself too hard, you were hurt quite severely… But at least my men didn't draw much blood, that's a good thing. Awh," he sighed with something akin to pleasure, and Tsume would have very much liked to rip out the vocal cords producing this malicious voice that continued, "such a strength… after the beating you received you've still so much strength, such a powerful being, just what I need…"

Tsume was about to ask just what this bastard 'needed' from him, but decided against it- the guy wasn't worth the efforts, and he certainly wouldn't do him the favour and resume his human disguise.

A disgustingly amused chuckle came from the man's withered form. "So you don't want to talk to me? I know that you could… You made yourself quite a lot of enemies, and I know about you wolves- you could communicate with me if you wanted to, don't try to hide it."

Some things fell in place for Tsume at the crippled man's words. Rarely anyone believed in wolves anymore, and even less really bought the old stories of wise wolves in human form, yet this guy knew…

He growled lowly, the only reaction that _thing_ was ever going to get from him.

"So you are unwilling to talk… Fine with me, then let's get straight to business," he giggled again, a nauseating high-pitched sound that echoed from the high, blank walls melting with the darkness above, making a shiver creep down Tsume's spine. What was this bastard about to…?

Whether by word or motion the wolf couldn't tell, yet somehow the man had activated a mechanism that made a door at the small side of the hall slide open, and all at once, a dreadful stench washed across the room, hitting Tsume and nearly making him gag, his head spinning badly.

Death.

He was no stranger to that kind of stench, yet never before had he smelled it in such a high concentration, not even the countless corpses he'd seen up to now had ever given of anything near that intensive reek.

Pure destruction.

Struggling to fight off the nausea and trying to breath through the mouth, the grey wolf narrowed his eyes peering into the chamber revealed by the opened door, barely lit by a set of flickering technological devices, to see just where that horrible stench was coming from, yet as he finally did, he almost wished he hadn't.

After the life he'd led, after so much fighting, the look of death had become almost normal, and killing was neither unusual nor something to worry about, for Tsume least of all people… however, the, yes, mass grave he had made out in the faint light was enough to make even him shudder.

Seventy corpses at least, men and women alike, were laying twisted into bizarre postures in a large square hole in the ground, seemingly deprived of all their blood- the bodies were withered and wrinkled as if dried out from within.

"They were weak, inapt for my plans" the man commented with an indifference that made Tsume's temper flare dangerously. He despised humans, they _were_ worthless beings, yet even he had his limits- such ruthless slaughter for some perverted 'plan' was too much!

He snarled deeply in his throat, the stench making his head swim, and wondered just what the crippled bastard had in mind.

The man continued "You'll certainly agree with me that my body's not in state one would call acceptable, the war devastated me into what you see… There _are_ the technologies necessary to return the strength to me, though, I've got all the devices right here… yet I simply lack a source of life energy strong enough to feed me! Years after years I spent- or rather, my father did so- searching for a powerful being that'd satisfy my needs. However, none was ever strong enough. They withered and died, without giving enough energy for me to regenerate. Humans are too weak!" His voice grew almost angry, the first emotion beside amusement that Tsume heard in the high-pitched tune, then suddenly, the cripple started sniggering like a madman- which he, in Tsume's opinion, probably was.  
"Humans are too weak for my purpose… yet there are also non-human beings out there, with a power that surpasses any that man might inherit, and as I learned of the wolves, I knew my chance had come…"

Realisation dawned on Tsume, and he liked neither the man's twisted smile nor what his speech was implying- that the grey wolf was about to end up on that heap of dead bodies to serve that bastard's narcissistic plan.

Certainly not. He wouldn't play the guinea pig for some crazed cripple's experiments, he'd never, ever have his life taken by a low human asshole, and most of all he wouldn't submit.

Even so, maybe his head was hurt worse than he'd thought, as his senses refused to do what he wanted them to, because otherwise he certainly wouldn't missed another man entering the room- an skinny old guy clothed in some kind of green robe whose bearing was just as arrogant as the crippled man's, yet with a hint of hesitation in his movements that told the grey wolf clearly just which one of the two humans had the upper hand in their relationship.

The elderly man, looking even paler in the blue light emanate from the glass tub, walked over to the younger one, pressing his hand on the cold surface, bowing his head slightly. "Ker. Are you ready?"

Nothing short of a disgusted groan came from the crippled body behind the shiny glass, "If I am ready! I've waited for years! Just do it! It will work this time!" Several emotions could be determined in those choked-out sentences- impatience, anger, greed, the need to reassure himself that a cure for him was near were only a few of them.

Tsume wasn't about to wait and find out if the man called Ker was right. His head had calmed down enough for him to get to his feet again, and he let his narrowed gaze scan over the room, trying to establish a plan, the best way to get out of here. If his muddled memory wasn't playing tricks on, he was somewhere subterranean, meaning that escape would prove to be difficult.

A grim smile worked its way around the corners of his mouth. What a coincidence that danger happens to get me all excited… Without further thought, hoping that the two men were still busy enough talking to give him the moment's delay he needed, he closed his teeth around one of the poles that where holding him captive- they'd underestimated him badly to think that mere steel would keep him in check.

Of course, there was one fatal error in this plan- the two men weren't as busy as he'd hoped, and even if they were, the screeching sound of metal bent and cracked would've certainly caught their attention.

"What the--!" yelped the elderly priest, Kares, yet his voice was lost beneath the panicked shriek his son gave off as the wolf leapt out of the cage, seemingly having crooked the bars with teeth and willpower alike. "SOLDIERS!"

Obeying immediately, several black-clad men rushed in, armed with guns that- like anything in the room and on the humans here- were pretty old-fashioned… lost beneath the surface and to time as well, fled here as their home town died, surviving, existing without living, only striving for an aim that was as arrogant as it was futile.

Tsume bared his teeth in a feral growl that, to his amusement, made the warriors recoil slightly.

If it weren't for the black pain raging through his skull, making it almost impossible for him to see straight, he'd probably have enjoyed this- as things were, however, he was in a hurry to take care of the sixteen soldiers rushing at him- maybe there were even more of them waiting outside, with that horrible stench filling the room it was impossible to smell anything beside death.

And death he was, since before they were able to release the safety catch of their guns- fools for not doing so earlier- half of them were lieing in pools of their own blood, throats and chests slashed open by razor claws or ripped out by sharp teeth.

The grey wolf cursed inwardly as he stumbled rather ungracefully, too off-balance to catch the momentum of his leap as the dark streaks of pain coursing through his brain made him close one eye in order to see straight at all. Shit…

Within seconds, a bulky warrior had regained his composure and took the chance, bringing his gun up and firing a well-aimed shot right at Tsume's heart that the wolf barely managed to avoid.

"DON'T KILL HIM, YOU FOOLS! Take his blood, no matter what! I need his blood!" came Ker's panicked screech, the blue liquid surrounding him in the glass tube moving and splashing as he twisted in some useless subconscious effort to participate in the fighting, keeping the grey wolf from leaving. "I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

The next few minutes where only a blur of motion, screams, blood and pain, as Tsume ripped and clawed his way toward the door, soldiers falling one after the other, and he was so lost in fighting, killing, that he didn't notice Kares approaching him, armed with a plain steel sword, swinging it with unpractised, weak hands, certainly no warrior, yet following his son's command blindly.

The strong momentum completely out of the old priest's control, the blade not only delivered a deep slash to Tsume's left side, but also deprived two soldiers of their heads, and their limp bodies went down at the same time as Tsume collapsed on the floor, growling deeply within his throat, feeling the strength leave his body together with his blood at a startlingly quick pace.

Yet with the deep-rooted instincts of a wounded beast, his initial reaction was to jump at the one hurting him, not caring about the sword since Kares by far wasn't fast enough to bring the blade up a second time, and seconds after that, the old man was lying on to ground, his tattered green robe soaked crimson, unseeing eyes staring into darkness.

His son, however, couldn't care less- his struggling only increased as he realised that none in this room was alive anymore, aside from him and the wolf, and that his only chance of being restored, of living again, of getting away from that desolate place was right now limping out of the door.

Gathering all his remaining strength, Ker moved his hands, flexing them, testing them, then reaching out to grip the edge of the glass tube, trying to feel it beneath the flesh of his fingers that had been scarred into numbness, pulling his crippled, burned body closer to the edge as the wires connecting his body to the devices necessary to keep him alive were stretched before tearing off with a snap.

It didn't matter.

"I… won't let you… go," he choked out between ragged breaths, making the wolf that'd almost reached the door turn around again to watch him with cold golden eyes.

For a brief moment Tsume considered killing Ker like he had Kares, yet he decided against it. He couldn't afford to waste his energy like that, not with the amount of blood he was loosing, and that fool had, in his blind despair to get him, just delivered himself to death as he severed the electronical connection that was keeping him breathing, and he could already see him feel the effects of it- no need to interfere.

He'd more important matters to attend to right now.

For example, staying on his feet… He cursed quietly. Kares' blow had hit him badly, more bad luck than anything else, and the deep slash marring his side from the left hind leg to his shoulder was bleeding profusely. He could only hope that no more soldiers would come to their master's help…

The grey wolf stepped out into the hall, a narrow passage dimly lit by flickering, pale lights, and tried to decide just where to go. Sniffing the air, Tsume felt the intense stench of death filling his nostrils, nausea beginning to make his head swim- no, that wouldn't do.

Maybe the right one... he mused, noticing that not far to his right, the passage led into a larger, better-lit hallway. Heading for it, he tried to favour his right legs in order to lessen the pain somewhat, and cursed his own vulnerability.

Step by step, it was getting harder to focus on moving, and by the time he reached the hallway, breathing heavily, his body felt unbearable hot. White stars danced across his vision, their amount increasing, and Tsume closed his eyes in an desperate effort to not give into the leaden heaviness that was pulling his body to the ground, as if gravitation had somehow doubled her force.

Not fainting, was his only thought, not now, not here, it was too dangerous... yet his system refused to ignore the severe loss of blood any longer, and before realising it, the grey wolf felt his body hit the ground, vivid colours swirling across his vision...

As Tsume came to again, he found himself lying on the floor, his right side hurting from the impact, his left side hurting from the deep wound, and his head hurting still from the encounter with the robot. Wonderful, he mused sardonically while carefully trying to sit up, watching out for any signs of dizziness, feels like I'm still alive. Wonder how long I've been out...

Anyway, there was no time for pondering this. First, get up, second, get out of here, third, find Kiba and the others. Nothing more, nothing less.

The first task was carried out rather easily, slowly he climbed to his feet, feeling somehow relieved that his system had stabilised again, and breathed in deeply- successfully ignoring the stench still coming from the room abound with corpses he'd left behind.

Task two proved to be much more difficult to accomplish. Just where's the fucking exit! Rather randomly, after reaching the broad passage, he turned right again, not really knowing why, but trusting his instincts that seemed to call him into that direction.

He wondered whether it was a good sign that, all of a sudden, he heard voices and hurried steps echoing through the hallways, approaching him, and quickly he returned to the passage he'd just left, crouching against the wall and listening intently, waiting for the owners of the voices to come. He was not really in the condition to fight, and lest he used the moment of surprise his hiding would- hopefully- provide him, things looked bad for him.

Pointed ears twitching, fangs bared, the hunter tensed his body, lying in wait for his prey.

No, he wouldn't submit. He wouldn't loose. He was ready.

* * *

The former town- or rather, the very large village- was a sole field of ruins bleached out by the glaring sun and scraped off by the sand-laden wind carrying over from the desert. 

Apparently, no human had set foot on the deserted, dirty streets or entered the remains of once impressive houses for years- a town like most cities were today, run-down and lawless, only worse. It was dead.

However, Hige's sensitive nose had caught the faint trace of motor oil again, leading them to a building that must've once housed some military base, and somewhere beneath a dangerously unstable mess of steel girders and crumbling concrete they'd found what seemed to be a doorway of some sort- amazingly well-kept considering all the decay around, showing that it had been used not long ago on a regular basis.

The metallic gate was locked, yet steel had never proved to be much of a challenge for wolves' teeth, and so gaining entry was quite easy, a little too easy for Kiba's taste.

As soon as the white wolf stepped into the darkness lurking behind the gate, far from the harsh sun burning down on the outside, a cool breeze came out of the shades laying before them.

"I smell humans… faintly," Hige noticed while holding his nose high into that stream of chilly air.

Only a few looks were exchanged between the three wolves before beginning their descent into whatever it was that awaited them, and each look was answered by a brief yet determined nod.

* * *

Author's Ramblings at the End

sighs in relief I was slowly coming to a point were I didn't want to continue this, and in order to finish the story despite this, I had to shorten a little - the characterisation of Kares and Ker, which I had actually planned to elicit more, especially Ker's obsession with restoring his strength and the motivation behind it… fell by the wayside, argh maybe I'll re-do some parts of this story later on.

I'm quite proud of the fainting scene... if you wonder, you really see funny colours while you're out. Nota bene: never go to blood donation with some guys constantly telling you to hurry up. Your system will take revenge ;;;

sobs I got to watch the last episode, so sad ;; The ending gives a completely new, philosophical edge to the anime, and I guess I'll have to watch it again in order to understand it. o.O; Yet I loved the ending… especially that Tsume gets a proper dying scene ;;; And today I found the artbook lot of character studies, some beautiful artworks, I like the style they're drawn in, lavish yet simple, in those nice sepia colours, giving them that 'ancient' look (curses her lack of English vocabulary). Too expensive for my bank account, though


	4. Fires ignited

**Title: Untameable Fires**

Author: Lexa (yatenshiweb.de)

Disclaimer: A proper one, for a change. The Wolf's Rain characters, their world and anything related to it belong to Bones and some other people/instituions whose names I don't know- certainly not to me. The only things I own are this story, the plot and the charaters Kares and Ker. In addition, I don't earn a penny with this, it's done for entertainment purposes only.

If someone feel the need to use this humble piece of literature for their website or something, they may ask for permission. If someone feels the need to steal what I created, they might face severe physical damage caused by a unpredicted soap-bubble-attack.

Rating: R (sexual content indicated, plus some violence, just to be sure) (ahm, guys, don't know much about the US rating system, so if you think this is rated is too high or any of the other chapters was rated too lowly, please tell me, will you? Don't want to get sued because someone's getting their view of life destroyed by a wrong rating ;;;)

Author's Note: heck has this become a long one o.O;; if only more of my one-shots would turn out like this XD

I hope you'll like it! Thank you all for your moving reviews!

* * *

_ Chapter 4 – Fires ignited_Ich entfache dieses Feuer Tief in dir Frei wie der Wind zu sein Vertraue mir Zieh mit den Wölfen. 

_(Böhse Onkelz, „Zieh mit den Wölfen")_

_(I ignite this fire Deep within you To be free like the wind Trust me Roam with the wolves)_

Decision made, Kiba was the first to start running, per routine moving to the head of their small pack, and felt the two other ones following him closely.

He wasn't pondering anymore. Once the white wolf had settled with a choice, he went through with it no matter the circumstances.

Aside from this, there still was the fact that he felt a twinge of concern tugging in his chest. What might have happened to Tsume? Was he still alive at all?

No, Kiba interrupted his own train of thought, no reason to worry. Of their pack, Tsume was the one most capable of taking care of himself- his pride wouldn't allow anything less. The grey wolf, Kiba knew with certainty, would never submit.

Untameable, fierce, savage, handsome- no, he couldn't leave his friend to somebody else. None would have Tsume except… Alright, consider that thought later.

Their path led them deeper into the darkness, deceiving their sense of time, challenging their hearing and smelling since their eyes were almost useless, until after a while- whether it had been minutes or hours none of them could determine- they'd reached the ground level; here the floor was even, the hallway lit by dim light bulbs, and the passage split up into two narrower corridors.

Kiba threw a questioning glance at Hige. "Any idea where we are supposed to go?"

The brown wolf shook his head in reply. "Nope, can't smell anything, or at least the two ways smell completely alike. Should we split up?"

Eyeing both of the possibilities offered to him, Kiba decided for the right turn- why, he couldn't have said, maybe it was instinct again, and neither Toboe nor Hige questioned his choice as he started to head right, instead walking into the left passage without a word.

Following the hallway, the white wolf soon realised that something was amiss- it was quiet down here, too quiet, no human around, yet in the air hung a weak yet acute stench of decease and destruction, assaulting his senses, telling him that maybe he was on the right track after all.

Suddenly, his keen ears caught the sound of running feet, coming closer from behind him, and, looking around for a possibility to avoid an encounter, he spotted a ventilation shaft in the wall only some inches above the floor. As quickly as only a wolf is able to, he disappeared into the dark channel.

Hidden from view, he listened to the steps approaching him, and panicked human voices, only cut-off pieces of speech, reached his pricked-up ears: "Emergency… Kares-sama… attack… the wolf…" That last word caught Kiba's attention, and he waited patiently for the about 20 black-clad men- he assumed they were soldiers- to be far enough ahead before leaving his hiding place and following them. If they had spoken the truth, Tsume indeed was here.

He just can't stop causing trouble… the white wolf mused with some affection as he soundlessly, always keeping himself out of view, followed the men in some distance.

Little by little, the stench he'd noticed at the beginning got stronger and more distinct- there was no mistaking it, it was death in his purest form, yet with it also came the smell he had so longed to find… Tsume!

A dark growl, followed by human screams and shouts, the sound of clashing metal and ripped flesh, was the only warning he was given- then the stench of blood filled the air, and the first men of the group were collapsing to the ground, broken eyes staring in horror at their killer, the large grey wolf with the cross-scar on his chest.

Once Kiba realised what was happening, he caught up on the fighting men and broke the first neck he could get between his jaws. Seeing that they were attacked both from the front and from behind with nowhere to flee to, the soldiers doubled their struggles, yet they were no match for the two wolves.

For a long moment after that, they stared at each other in silence, blood dripping from their teeth and claws, and it took Kiba some seconds to realise that the crimson staining Tsume's fur was not the humans', but his own blood, and that his breathing was harsh and irregular due to the deep wound at his side, he seemed exhausted- yet that didn't affect his bearings at all.

The grey wolf stood over the corpses of the soldiers, towering their fallen forms with unmitigated arrogance and unrelenting fierceness, untameable fires dancing in his amber eyes, challenging anybody who could muster enough courage to fight him, to try and conquer him, promising quick death to anyone foolish enough to dare- yet Kiba _wanted_ to take him up on that challenge, because Tsume simply looked too gorgeous standing there, with all this blood over him… staining his well-toned body, the red colour matching the brown tone of his skin in contrast to his silvery hair, and the white wolf so wanted to wipe the smug smirk off that face, to conquer this powerful, savage creature.

He felt almost high on the smell of blood, the metallic odour arousing him like it did all wolves- fighting and hunting was so deep-rooted within their natures that this crimson liquid always made adrenaline rush through their veins.

It was in that instant, that the tension that had started to grow ever since his first fight with the grey wolf was manifesting itself- he wanted him.

He wanted Tsume, his instincts told him to take him completely, his body screamed for it, and through all of his life, Kiba had learned not to doubt his instincts- after finding Cheza by instincts alone, he didn't even consider refusing their order now.

With carefully measured steps, feral desire masked by control, the two wolves approached each other, not caring about the corpses beneath their paws or the blood soaking their fur.

And with each step, the intoxicatingly dangerous smell filling Kiba's nose and head grew stronger, more intensive, until all he could focus on was the man in front of him, whose narrowed eyes watched him like a predator would his prey. The air trembled with tension, yet there was still a border to cross, a Rubicon between the last shred of self-control either of them could muster and the animal instincts, the brute passion they so longed to give in to.  
"Good to see you alive," Kiba murmured, light-headed and not really paying attention to what he was saying, not since the object of his desires was so close that he could feel the other wolf's body heat, see every shining droplet of sweat on his dark skin, almost taste his blood on his tongue, and a mere reaching out of his arm would have sufficed to touch…

Tsume noticed how Kiba's tongue flicked out to moisten his lips and he breathed in deeply, trying to regain some control over himself before, with that cruel, mocking smirk of his, repeating the question Kiba had asked the night before: "Might it be that you were worried?"

Oh, how Kiba longed to wipe that smirk from his face in that moment, how he wished to punish the other wolf for his arrogance, making him surrender and cry out, to defeat him…

By now, Kiba was certain that Tsume wasn't unaffected by the thrilling anticipation that made their skin tingle with something unnameable either, slowly he moved closer, so close that they were almost touching, _almost_…

"You should know better, Kiba," Tsume's voice dropped, nothing short of a growl, and the way he said, no, breathed the white wolf's name made Kiba's insides curl deliciously, growing warmer with every passing second, his attention captured by the play of muscles as Tsume reached out to caress the other one's cheek in a teasingly gentle gesture, hinting of something dark lurking beneath the seemingly tender touch, so that Kiba almost missed his next words: "I will never submit."

The soft touch travelled up to Kiba's nape, and then there was no holding back anymore.

Grabbing the other man's neck, Tsume pulled him close, meshing their heated bodies together to gain the closeness they so longed for, kissing him deeply, only hardening his embrace as he felt Kiba respond just as hungrily, tasting him, almost devouring him.

In that moment, for the first time, the brown-haired man truly appreciated his human disguise and what it was capable of feeling, as he dug his fingers into Tsume's shoulders in order to stay upright as lust erupted within him… this single kiss, passionate bordering on violent, wiped any thought from his mind, and he pressed closer, closer, but it wasn't enough, nowhere near close enough…

Almost as if he'd heard those thoughts, Tsume allowed his uninjured hand to slip down to Kiba's hips, cupping his behind, feeling the other one's arousal just as prominent as his own, and groaned with frustration. He broke the kiss, leaving Kiba breathless and dizzy, pressing searing kissed all over his throat, and the rush of life he sensed beneath the pale, now flushed skin made his own blood boil with lust. It was too much, Tsume thought, the erratic, hot breaths he could feel on his ear as his kisses travelled upward, the way Kiba's hand was buried in his hair in order to pull him closer, closer…

Too much to resist, and so he bit him, breaking the soft skin just above his collarbone, tasting that sweet blood on his tongue as a way to get more of him, feeling him completely, yet it only served to fuel the fires burning him from the inside.

Kiba had ignited those flames within him, and the very same Kiba was now grabbing a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back roughly, brutally, bringing his face up to his own and glaring at him with burning eyes, still his chest heaved with his panting, and the pain did nothing to cease his desire…

"You…!" he growled deeply in his throat, a warning as well as a challenge for a fight in his eyes, and then he claimed the other man's mouth again, trying to still some of the aching pleasure that'd set his body on fire, liquid flames running through his veins. In the other's mouth, he tasted his own blood, and his animal instincts, the instincts of a hunter, responded to it with a vehemence, his body trembled with adrenaline and lust, and he wondered just what Tsume was doing to him.

For one almost painful moment of separation, he freed his mouth from the other man's and whispered against his lips, somewhere between scorching kisses: "I'll be.. the only one… to ever make you submit," he vowed coarsely, not holding his hands in check anymore, sending them wandering over the white-haired man's body, eager to feel his burning skin beneath his fingers. Tsume's hands did some wandering on their own, their touch impatient, yet teasing, and Kiba groaned as they got closer to where he needed them most…

And right before he lost himself in that heat completely, he heard a husky murmur close to his ear… "I bet you will."

* * *

The sky had already lost that painful intensive colour of a sunset, the untainted red that glowed at the horizon only seconds after the sun left a clear sky, the purest colour to be seen on earth, pure as freshly shed blood, and blood was what filled Tsume's mind right now- Kiba's blood, to be more precise. Blood he'd love to shed as a punishment for the humiliation he had to endure: being the one who delayed them on their way. Tsume hated it with a passion, yet the white wolf had decided that he was too injured to continue their journey at once, that he needed to recover, and was determined to make him rest for a night- by force, if necessary.

So the grey wolf, even though he despised being mothered to no end and would've loved to kick Kiba's ass for doing so, ended up watching the sunset from a sheltered place at the foot of one of the rock needles the plain was abound with.

By now, dusk had fallen, it was dark, and Tsume would've liked to know just what about getting lost in a subterranean labyrinth was so exhausting that it made Hige and Toboe sleep like logs ever since they'd chosen this place to spend the night at… He and Kiba had found the two younger members of their pack some time after their little "interlude", completely lost and (in Hige's case) violently sick from the stench filling the hallways. Yes, he was certainly grateful for Hige's sensitive nose and Toboe's lack of orientation that had provided the two older ones a lot of time to fulfil their needs.

It'd been… interesting, to say the least, and he wouldn't be averse to a repetition… but that was it. A little interlude, nothing more. Just another form of their fight for dominance. That thought made the corners of his mouth twitch in an impish smirk, before he turned serious again.

Toboe and Hige were fast asleep, while he, on the other hand, found it difficult to fall asleep at all, despite his body aching for rest- too many thoughts were on his mind.

Things were getting messier and messier, ever since the incident at Darcia's castle, the world's dusk was approaching steadily, inevitably, they all sensed it.

And Kiba was leading them to where the darkness was deepest, right into the eye of the tornado, into an unknown infinite gloom that maybe, somehow would give way to the light of _rakuen_.

Yet even with that knowledge, all of them were following along- there was no considering, no second thought for any of them, neither for Hige, nor for Toboe, nor for Tsume himself.

He'd follow Kiba, no matter where, to Paradise or Hell.

It wasn't only that he had no place to go to except with his pack. It wasn't only because he felt strangely drawn to the white wolf. Somehow, ever since meeting him he realised that his presence at Kiba's side would be needed, whatever for he didn't know.

Destiny was calling him, and he wouldn't refuse the instinctive desire within him to obey.

He sighed, shifting on the floor to find a more comfortable position, feeling the aching of his muscles, the pain in his left side and the lingering weakness in his limbs.

Grimly he had to acknowledge that it'd take him at least one night's sleep to regain his strength, yet before settling down in order to find some much-needed rest, he opened his eyes again and let them scan over the rest of his pack.

Hige and Toboe, of course, were sleeping like babies, completely untouched by what went on around them, trusting the two older wolves to keep watch. Trusting idiots, Tsume thought, yet his inner voice carried a hint of affection.

To Kiba, however, rest seemed to be as far-off an idea as it was to him. He noticed that the white wolf was unusually tense, his jaw clenched tightly with nervousness, and it came to him that even in this moment of peace, the other one was aching to resume his search, his task.

Indeed, he was right. Kiba as well had done some thinking during the quite aftermath of their little adventure, and his thoughts hadn't been that dissimilar to Tsume's- future, destiny and, most urgent, Cheza.

"We'll find her, you know." Tsume's quite statement startled Kiba out of his musings, and he looked up to find the silver-haired man watching him with golden eyes. He wondered since when had Tsume become so observant of what he thought about.

"I know," he replied. "And we'll go to Paradise, you know."

"I know," the other man repeated his answer, giving him one of his trademark cold smirks, though this time, it caused a delicious tingling sensation to erupt in Kiba's stomach.

"Ne, Tsume…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to search for Cheza as well? What made you change your opinion about her?"

_That she showed me my most secret desire in my dreams. That sleeping by her side made me feel at home for the first time. That, as she touched the scar on my chest, the pain suddenly stopped._

"Don't know. Her scent's just very soothing, a wolf probably can't help but be drawn to her."

_That, because of her, I got to travel with you. That because of her presence in our town… I met you._

owari

* * *

Whew, the very scene I wanted to write from the beginning turned out more difficult than expected… o.O; Hope you liked what my crazed mind and my (so called) talent created as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your support! There'll probably be a sequel (sort of) (just a little background advertising ;;;)

Yours sincerely, SkyChild


End file.
